The importance of the providing an indication of the distribution of weight on the feet of a golfer for analysis of the golf swing has been recognized. For example, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,406, separate weight pads have been provided for the left and right feet in a golf training and practice apparatus. In this system, a video screen was provided that displayed the weight, in the form of relative weight distribution, at predetermined determinable times during a golf swing. For example, it was possible to determine the time at which the ball was being addressed, prior to the swing. The top of the swing was detectable when the weight on the right foot was a maximum. The time of impact of the ball, during the swing, was also detectable by the covering of certain sensors by the head of the club. Accordingly, the apparatus provided means for displaying the weight distribution on the feet of the user that had occurred at these specific times.
While the display of the weight distribution at these three times was useful, it did not enable a full analysis of the transfer of weight between the feet of the individual during the swing. In addition, prior systems did not consider the measurement of dynamic forces on the feet of the individual.